


Ловля на живца

by k8Cathy



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: Ран/Йоджи, связаный Шульдих вынужден наблюдать за ними, изнывая от желаниия</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ловля на живца

Фудзимия издал очередной стон, от которого у Шульдиха прошла дрожь по телу. То, что голос у отморозка красивый, было понятно даже тогда, когда тот грубил покупательницам или выкрикивал высокопарную чепуху во время боя, но что он, со всеми своими великолепными обертонами, способен издавать такие звуки...

Впрочем, как их не издавать - Кудо облизывал ему шею и грудь, а сейчас и вовсе принялся за сосок... Смотреть на плейбоя за работой было просто приятно. На выгибающегося в его руках отоморозка - тем более. А уж волны удовольствия, которые от них исходили... Шульдих передёрнул бёдрами. Мучительно хотелось поправить неудобно расположенный член, но он боялся, что малейшего прикосновения к себе ему хватит, чтобы кончить.

Вайссы повернулись - сейчас Шульдих видел только спину Абиссинца. Чёрт, так же ничего не видно! Телепат осторожно, крадучись, обходил милующихся котят, чтобы найти более интересный ракурс, как вдруг с тихим шорохом на него что-то упало, обволокло, повалило, его куда-то потащили, кто-то прыгнул сверху, схватил и без того запутавшиеся в сетке руки...

В общем, когда удалось сообразить, что к чему, ситуация оказалась совсем неприглядной. Вайссы поймали его, словно животное, и теперь он лежал, весь обмотанный сетью, да ещё, на всякий случай, эти садисты надели на руки наручники, связали ноги и засунули в рот кляп.

"Кляп-то вам зачем, придурки! Вы что, считатете, что можете таким способом меня заткнуть?!!" - мысленно заорал Шульдих.

\- Попался, извращенец! - довольный Кудо ухмыляется над ним.

\- Давай вытащим кляп, пусть лучше нормально говорит, а то у меня от его телепатии голова болит, - пожаловался Фудзимия.

"Сами вы извра..."

\- Я же сказал, чтобы ты нормально разговаривал. Или мне засунуть кляп обратно?

\- Сами вы извращенцы - это надо до такого додуматься! Изображать из себя педиков, чтобы меня подманить!

\- Но ведь подманили же, и по тебе о-о-очень заметно, что тебе понравилось - Кудо выразительно кивнул на бугор на штанах Шульдиха.

\- Я реагировал на ваше собственное возбуждение. Это чистая физиология.

\- Ладно, хватит трепаться. Пошли, подгоним машину и сунем его в багажник.

\- Подожди, я покурю.

С минуту все молчали. Кудо курил, Шульдих подёргивался в своих путах, а Фудзимия, конечно же, изображал из себя статую. Неожиданно Шульдих громко расхохотался.

\- Что это ты вдруг? - удивился Фудзимия.

Но вместо Шульдиха ответил Кудо:

\- Видимо, услышал мои мысли, - внешне спокойно сказал он, почему-то внимательно разглядывая свою сигарету.

\- Спроси его, что это за мысли! Тебе будет интересно, Фудзимия! - продолжал веселиться Шульдих.

\- Ну?

\- Я подумал, что Шульдих - телепат.

\- Мы давно знаем, что Шульдих телепат, - терпеливо, как в разговоре с несмышлённым ребёнком, произнёс Фудзимия, - и именно поэтому мы решили...

\- Именно поэтому мы решили, - подхватил Кудо, - что мы должны притворяться не только в действиях, но и в мыслях. Ая, а тебя не мучает вопрос - правда ли мы так хорошо притворялись, или?..

Вайссы смущённо уставились друг на друга. Шульдих, глядя на них, улыбался до ушей. Он-то знал правильный ответ.


End file.
